What?
by tifatifa
Summary: Pan loves Trunks right?


hi minna!~

Hi~! I FINALLY wrote another fic~! Sorry its taken me so long~ =) Anyway, i hope ya'll enjoy~ It's a Juunana/Pan Fic~! I was reading lot'so fics on these 2..and they seem soooo~ kawaii for eachother~so just pretend that 17 turned human too, and hes like, 3 years older than panny~! =) Enjoy~! It has some T/P too..but what the ending comes to is for me to know, and for you to find out!! ^_^ 

********************* 

Finally returning from 4 years of college in the states, Pan looked different, Trunks stated to himself. He looked at the girl smiling brightly in front of him. 

"Trunks~" She greeted, punching him slightly. 

"Ahh..Panny-chan, wonderful to have you back!" Trunks replied, giving her a smile. 

Pan went to greet everyone, but stopped as she saw a man, about her age, with beautiful sparkling blue eyes...even more lovely than Trunks. 

*ay..Kami..who is _that?_* Pan thought, her heart took her for a ride. 

"Pan dear!~" Gohan called at his daughter, giving her a hug, and breaking her from her weird thoughts. He saw her give Juunana a weird look, and then realized that he hadnt introduced them yet. Juunana had come back from another time while Pan was at college, and he had proven to that Z gang, that he was now good. 

"Father..whos that?" Pan whispered. 

"Juunana, Marron's uncle..." Gohan said, Gohan waved at Juunana to come over here. Juunana slid off the wall he was resting on and walked over to Gohan. 

*who is that girl...must be...Pan?* 

"Hey Juunana, meet my daughter, Pan" Gohan said. 

Juunana nodded at Pan, and Pan did the same. 

After the greetings were over, Pan ran over to Bra-her best friend. Juunana slowly walked away, his eyes still fixed on Pan. 

*What the hell is Juunana looking at? _PAN?_ He better know that she's MINE.* Trunks breathed. 

"Bra!! BRA!!!!" Pan exclaimed that night. Pan was staying at Bra's for a sleepover. The best friends needed to catch up. 

"What Pan? WHat????" Bra asked happily. 

"Trunks was sooO~ nice to me today.." Pan said triumphantly. 

Bra squealed with delight, knowing her best friend had a huge crush on her brother since she was 13. 

"But..." 

"But what?" Bra asked, a little startled by the 'but' 

"I dont think i love him anymore.." 

Bra fell over (anime style > _ ^) 

"Yeah..i mean...he cant love me, we're 14 years apart..and now that i realize it..i dont like him that much anymore..i think it was just brother-sister love before..." Pan said slowly. 

Bra sighed, "maybe..but...me and Goten are like 14 years apart..and hey, im not complaining...our relationship is going great~!" 

"Lucky.." Pan said, "but college has taught me a lot. Im not that stupid Trunks-crazy girl i used to be yah know...ive met tons of guys up there in the states..and none has interested me, but still, im sure i'll find one soon..and it _wont_ be Trunks. 

Bra and Pan talked the whole night away. 

The next morning, Pan woke up to a room with beautiful sunlight coming in. She got up out of her sleeping bag and saw that Bra was already up. Walking to the bathroom, she tumbled over some stuff, and fell into a pair of strong hands. Hoping it wasnt Trunks, Pan slowly looked up. It wasnt. It was Juunana. 

"Um..er...uh...thanks.." Pan said, releasing herself from his grip, her face was red, and she knew it. *What the hell am i thinking? Me, like him? No way!* She scolded herself. 

"No problem..." Juunana said, walking away to Trunk's door. 

After using the bathroom and washing up, she went down the stairs for breakfast. 

"Good morning bulma-san~! Morning Veggi-chan~!" Pan greeted. She was loved by Vegita and Bulma. Vegita had trained Pan to become SSj2 and will continue training her these days, since she is back from college. 

"Ah morning Pan-Chan!" Bulma greeted happily, "have a good night's rest?" 

"Yup," Pan sat down and started scoffing everything down. 

Bra sat across from Pan and was already dressed, "where you going Bra?" 

"Shopping, and you're coming. Juunana just went to get Trunks." Bra explained. 

Pan just had a sudden flashback of wat had just happened about 10 minutes ago. 

"Oh...why do I have to go?" Pan whinned. 

"You need some pretty clothes, we're going to go clubbin' tonite." Bra said happily, and she returned to her food, looking back up again, "you better get dressed quick Pan, Goten will be here soon to pick us up!" 

Pan groaned and finished eating, and slowly swapped her way back up to the room. Trunks passed her and gave her a smile, and Juunana walked passed her. 

*She's so pretty...Ugh!!! What the hell am i thinking? I will NEVER fall in love! Not even if I am HUMAN.* Juunana thought madly as he passed Pan. 

At the mall, Juunana kept sneaking looks at Pan. *Forget it..i am in love...kuso...!* 

Pan noticed..and was very unsure of herself. She kept making sure there was nothing on her face. Trunks noticed all this, with his quick saiyan-jin senses, and got mad. *I better act fast if i want Pan...* Trunks thought. 

That night the 5 friends went out to dinner before they went home to change and go clubbing. 

"So Juunana, how old are you?" Asked Pan, wanting to make conversation with this new friend. 

Juunana looked at Pan, "25...you?" 

"23.." Soon Pan and Juunana started talking alot, and becoming closer..and learning about each other..until they were interruppted. 

"Hey Juunana! You gotta go pick up Marron!" Trunks said, relieved that he could stop their closeness..it was killing him. 

Juunana gave him a cold look, and got up and left the table. 

"Pan.." Trunks said to Pan, while leaving Bra and Goten to smooch, "wanna go outside and wait for Marron and Juunana to come back?" 

"Sure." 

Once outside, Trunks and Pan started talking like old friends-in which they were- again. 

*This is it...where i make my move!* Trunks slowly leaned over, and kissed Pan. 

Pan was so shocked, she just returned it. *Is this wat i want? I guess so...* And so they continued kissing.. 

Finally, Pan broke it off. 

"Um...." Pan stuttered. 

"Go out with me Panny?" Trunks whispered. 

".......okay..." Pan agreed, *i guess i do love him...* 

The couple continued making out in front of the resturant, and soon they heard some car doors slam, and Juunana was standing in front of Trunks and Pan. 

Juunana cleared his throat. 

Pan broke the kiss yet again, and looked at Juunana, *he looks mad...* Pan turned red. 

"Excuse me," Juunana said roughly, and stormed into the resturant where Bra and Goten were. 

Marron walked behind him, "you two coming?" She asked timidly.. 

"Yeah...Pan wiped her mouth and followed Marron in. 

Trunks smiled, and reminised Juunana's expression. *he was mad ha-ha~* (i knowi make Trunks sound like jerk in this story..im sorry!! >_<) 

Later at the club, Trunks kept Pan to himself. 

*Im so bored..* Pan thought, "Trunks, im gonna go sit down with Juunana for a while..he looks lonely okay?" 

"alright.." Trunks said, sadly, even if he was jealous, he wasnt going to go against Pan's will, he really did love her. 

Pan walked up to Juunana, and sat beside him. 

"Hey.." 

Juunana looked up at her, and gave her a cold stare. 

Pan looked confused, "are you..okay?" 

Juunana gave her a smirk, and walked away from her. 

*I cant get any girl i want- why would i want her?* Juunana said evily to himself, and walked up to a girl and asked her to dance. 

This girl looked at Juunana sexily, and accepted greedily, never had she ever had such a handsome man ask her to dance. 

Pan relaxed on the place she was sitting at, terribly confused. *...what is wrong with Juunana?* 

Looking up to find him, she saw him with this ugly slutty girl. Her body was packed up against his. Pan was outraged. She didnt move though. *why should i be jealous? I have Trunks* She humphed, and rested her head on the chair beside her. 

Trunks noted her fallen face at the sight of Juunana with another girl, and he walked over to Pan, and stroked her head. 

"Hey Pan?" Trunks said slowly, "go get him..i know you dont love me..." 

Pan lifted her head, "what?" 

"Face it Pan, you bonded with Juunana..and in less that 2 days... I dont have a standing chance Pan.." Trunks said, he couldnt believe he was saying this stuff..but he really did love her, and wanted her to be happy. 

"Please Trunks...thats the stupidest thing i've ever heard, me and him? No way." Pan said hastilly. 

"Its okay Pan, he likes you too." With those words Trunks walked away from a VERY VERY CONFUSED Pan now. She laid her head against the chair again, and fell asleep. 

THE NEXT DAY 

Pan awoke from her own bed, and hurried downstairs to dining table where her father was. 

"Mornin dad~!" 

"Morning honey, you slept alot yesterday night." Gohan commented. 

"I guess..." 

"Yeah..Juunana carried you home last night, he said you fell asleep at the club.." Gohan said slowly, while taking off his glasses, he walked out of the room. 

"He did what.......?" 

LATER THAT DAY 

Pan was sitting with Marron and Bra on their porch, Goten, Trunks and Juunana were washing Bulma's hover cars. 

"I dont know what to do.." Pan said sadly. 

"Its okay Pan, just...tell him how you feel." Marron said, "my uncle isnt that bad of a guy yah know..." 

"Yeah Pan...ive never seen you so in love..not even when you had a crush on Trunks!" Bra exclaimed. 

"Trunks...he was so nice...he told me...that...me and Juunana..should...yah know..." Pan said. 

Marron looked at the guys across the yard, "so can I have Trunks now?" Marron asked. 

Pan gave Marron dagger eyes, but then they softened, "sure.. hehe" Pan giggled. 

"HEY UNCLE JUUNANA! GET OVA HERE!" Marron screamed. 

Pan's head shot up from the magazine she was reading, she screamed through her teeth, "wat the hell do you think you're doing Marron?" 

Marron whispered back, "dont worry..." 

Juunana jogged over, his black raven hair flowing across his face, "what?" 

"Well, Pan's free today, and i was thinking, that she should show you around town, i mean, she just got back, and would love to see new stuff here, and you, you just got here, so..wada ya say?" Marron asked her uncle. 

Pan almost fainted, *arrghh Marron!! its just like you to do that!! hehe..but thanks* 

Juunana gave Pan a glance, "fine...watever..." 

"ALRIGHT!" Marron said, a little _too_ excited. 

"Lets go," Pan said sternly taking Juunana's hand quickly so they could leave. After walking a few blocks, Pan realized wat she was doing. She let go of Juunana's arm quickly, and mumbled a sorry. 

"Its okay Pan.." Juunana said slowly. 

Pan looked at Juunana. *god..he IS hot..* She stared at his pale face and deep blue eyes... 

"What?" Juunana asked, confused, while watching Pan study his face. 

"ER....uh...nothing!!" Pan quickly looked to the other side of the street, "so..where to first?" 

Juunana walked ahead, "actually I know everywhere in town already...lemme show you a place where Im sure you've never been," 

*I thought i was the guide..* Pan shook her head at the thought, *oh who cares?* "Alright.." 

Juunana blasted off, and Pan followed. 

Finally he lead her into the woods, and stopped in front of a waterfall. 

"...where are we?" Pan whispered. 

"My favorite place in the whole world." Juunana simply said. 

Pan straightened her body, *why would he bring me here?* 

"Pan...ever feel lonely?" Juunana asked, this surprised Pan. 

Pan looked solemn, "yeah Juunana..when i was in the states, i was always sad, I used to think about Trunks all the time, you know?" 

Juunana arched an eyebrow, but then slowly answered, "yes...but...do you love him now?" 

"No...i realized that ... when i met you..." Pan said, looking into his blue eyes, which were now a softer, more beautiful blue. 

Juunana looked deep into the darn penetrating brown eyes, and drew nearer to her face. 

Time stood still as Juunana placed his lips on Pans. 

Juunana hugged her when they had finished the kiss, "I love you...thank you for making me whole..." 

Pan blushed, and returned the hug, "I love you too..." 

That night, Pan and Juunana returned to Capsule Corps for dinner. Gohan and Videl were there, and smiled at their daughter's choice of a mate. 

Gohan whispered to his wife, "See, i told yah they'd bond! I saw it when i saw little Pan watch Juunana!" 

Videl smiled and playfully smacked her husband, "suuure!" 

Trunks sat sadly on the couch and watched Goten and Bra chat happily next to him, he looked around and found Pan, alone, Juunana was in the bathroom (heehee..didnt know where to put him!) 

Trunks walked to Pan, "Hey Panny..." 

"...Trunks," Pan said slowly, "thank you sooooooooo MUCH!" She clamped him shut with a huge hug. 

Trunks pale face went very red, "...y-youre welcome.." 

Juunana came out and smiled at Pan, took Pan's hand, and the couple went out into the dark night, to take a walk. 

Trunks watched as the one he loved left him...he didnt really care...as long as she was happy.....right? 

THE END~!!! Or is it? I might write like a jealousy part where Trunks tries to break them up..and..maybe he'll succeed! =) Ja'ne!!! and REview~! I need some encouragment!!!   


-pannyo 


End file.
